


JJBA: Coeurs d'anges

by LenOnTheDoor



Series: Jjba/Love Live Lu-niverse [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Altered canon, F/F, F/M, Honk’s a joestar, M/M, Other, Seriously I tore both canons to pieces, Tons of OC’s, and he’s a damn better dad than the original, combat lesbians ftw, jotaro’s The dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: (Crossover universe between Love Live and JJBA) The year is 2011 and Honoka Kousaka is looking forward to what life is throwing her way. μ’s has stayed close even after disbandment, she’s been preparing for her final year of High School, and she has found the love of her life in ex-rival Tsubasa Kira. But no sooner has Honoka reached the peak of joy that it threatens to be torn apart by a family curse. Now she, her father Jotaro, and her closest friends must team up with her great great grandfather Giorno Giovanna and Passione to combat this new threat and the army of stand users that try and kill her.





	1. The Prologue: Enter Passione

__03/20/11, Naopolis, Italy

“Hold it right there!”

A blonde man dressed in yellow started running faster than he already had down a mostly open parking lot which led to a warehouse. He was being pursued by a man with a gun. The pursuer in question was a mobster named Guido Mista, aged 28, and ordered to deal with this man. As they neared the warehouse, Mista had decided he had enough of giving chase to this random traitor to his boss and ultimately decided to shoot the man in the leg. And even though his aim was off by about 5 cm, the bullet still made its mark and hit him in the heel, causing him to fall to his knees in confusion.

Mista looked at his revolver and smirked. “Good job No.1.” He said, looking at the gun. “I knew I could count on you guys.” “Bringing that son of a bitch to the ground? Child’s play.” Replied a high pitched voice. Flying towards the gun was a tiny yellow figure with the number 1 plastered on his forehead. This was a manifestation of Mista’s fighting spirit, his stand 「Sex Pistols」. As No. 1 made his return the other five pistols emerged from the pistols. They all looked similar to No. 1 except for some minor variations in their faces and they were all numbered 1-7, with the exception of number 4 which Mista loathed for various reasons.

As Mista walked over to the man he glanced over at the warehouse which was also in his path. “_10 meters away, huh?”_ He thought to himself. Mista had been thinking about this warehouse for the past 10 minutes. His gut was telling him that the warehouse was packed with other mobsters and that the man he was chasing was leading him into a trap. “No. 5,6,7. Go investigate. See if I’m right about there being backup.” The three pistols nodded in compliance and flew off to the warehouse either to confirm or dispel Mista’s suspicions. 

Now Mista was standing tall over his target and aiming his gun at his head. “Not everyday someone tries to take out the boss. And even less so if they try to do it without a stand.” Mista had no affiliation with this man other than he was a member of his gang, Passione, and that he’d tried to kill his boss and friend Giorno Giovanna. He was caught by an acquaintance trying to rig Giorno’s throne with explosives only for them to be disarmed by Giorno himself and for the traitor to go on the run. This is what led them to where they were now. “So, care to explain?” Mista’s voice was both taunting and stern at the same time. That was enough to send shivers down the man’s spine. 

“F-FUCK YOU!!!” Mista raised an eyebrow in response. “SHOOT ME IF YOU DARE, PUSSY!”

Mista was aiming his gun more carefully, ready to comply. But he was stopped when he heard the three pistols returning. 

“Mista, Mista! The place is crawling with armed thugs! You were right!” No. 5 was worried about their plan of attack.

”It was pretty dark but we counted about 20.” Added No. 6.

”Most are armed with berettas and other handguns but we saw at least 5 with machine guns.” Concluded No. 7.

”20 others, eh?” Mista was staring down the man whose eyes were widened with confusion. 

“IT DOESNT MATTER! YOULL NE-“ the man’s yelling was silenced by Mista who had capped him in the head. Mista knew that a man like him would say nothing but would also try in vain to keep him from achieving his current goal, which was to deal with the rest of the goons and dig up more info about this attempted murder. But he noticed something in the man’s shirt pocket: an open envelope with a photo on it. Mista hadn’t the time to inspect the photo so he just took it and kept it in his pocket.

Mista started to approach the warehouse, loading his gun and readying himself for combat. He stopped himself at the door and took a deep breath. Than, he flung the door open and pointed his gun in front of him.

The warehouse was dark, just as the pistols had described. But it wasn’t dark enough for him to be blinded by darkness, as there were were splotches of sunlight peering through the dilapidated roof. Just than, he heard slow clapping from in front of him. The man was dressed in a suit consisting of a gray coat and black trousers. He had slicked back hair and a goatee. 

“Why are you here, Guido Mista?” The man spoke in a deep baritone voice that Mista secretly found intimidating. “You knew this warehouse was packed with men ready to kill you yet you still entered. Why?” At that mention, Mista heard guns clicking and being loaded all around him. They were the boss’s army, all dressed in black suits and ready to fire.

Mista didn’t say a word. He knew the man could somehow read his mind. Even though Mista was the only stand user in the house, he was outnumbered and all the men were hellbent on killing him. But Mista didn’t felt a single shred of fear. He knew that Lady Luck was watching over him and his 「Sex Pistols」.

”You attempted to execute Don Giorno. Under normal circumstances he’d let it go. But the guy you sent wasn’t even a stand user. Either you had too much faith in him to succeed, you didn’t care, or... you had more sinister motives.”

The man before him chuckled and raised a hand. One of the lackeys on his left approached him pulled out a handgun from his holster and pointed hit at Mista. The man then waved his hand ordering the lackey to shoot. He did, but the bullet didn’t make contact with Mista. Instead, it took a sharp 90 degree turn and struck another lackey in the neck. Unknown to everyone else, Mista had sent No. 3 over to the lackey, hid in the gun and waited for it to be fired so he and Mista could get the drop on everyone. And they did.

”KHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A CHUMP!” No. 3 cackled. He and Mista knew that the lackey made a huge mistake and were secretly laughing about it. 

“Alright boys. Who’s next?” 

All the other mobsters were staring at Mista with shocked faces except for the leader. The leader was staring down Mista with a curious yet focused look on his face. 

All of a sudden, “FIRE!!!” 

Mista dashed towards a turned over table for cover as the men attempted to land one good shot on him. On his way he fired five more shots around him. Three of them were successful shots he pulled off on his own while the other two were assisted by the pistols. They also assisted in deflecting most of the shots and even landing some in a few non-vital areas. “14 more to go.” Mista sighed as if he were more relieved than nervous. Mista was the type of man who could keep a level head under situations like this after all.

Mista knew he couldn’t stay behind this table for long or the bullets would tear it and him to pieces. Luckily he was quick to reload his gun with the help of the pistols and than turned to surveying his surroundings for more cover. It wasn’t easy given the constant rain of gun fire pouring down upon him and the men running around but he did notice some crates placed next to a stairwell. He knew they also weren’t so resilient but he needed to make a move, and fast. So he made a mad dash for it and fired all six reloaded rounds around him. All shots were successful thanks to the much needed assistance of all six pistols. “8 left.” Mista was now hiding behind the crates when he suddenly heard rapid gunfire hitting them. It was the five with machine guns, one of which was the boss. Mista was worried but not worried enough to fly into a blind panic. He noticed a pillar he could take cover behind and continued to survey his surroundings, getting a general idea of who was firing at him and from where. Without a moment’s hesitation he made another mad dash for cover firing his gun all six times once again. While he didn’t take out all five of the machine gun users, he was able to strike down four as well as two other lackeys. “2 left”.

The eternal string of gun fire had ceased. The only 3 people left alive in this whole warehouse were Mista, the boss, and some random final lackey. Mista could tell one of those two had a machine gun and that if he wasn’t careful he would get shot. Mista knew that the final two were also taking this time to ready themselves for the end so he reloaded his gun once more. But this time he noticed a problem. 

“5 bullets huh? Goddamit. I could’ve sworn I’d had more in my cap. I’m glad as hell that I don’t have 4, but I wish I was fully stocked so I could deal with this better.”

The silence was defeaning.

”Tch. Whatever, 5 is decent enough.”

Pistols 1,2, and 3 were scouting the warehouse trying to find the two. The remaining three pistols decided to spread out and prepare a strategic attack. 

“I FOUND THEM! THEY’RE OVER HERE!” No. 5 was close to the roof and was pointing behind him some barrels on the second floor. Mista knew he wouldn’t be able to kill both of them at this distance and with the number of bullets he had left. Even worse, he looked down and realized he had been shot in the leg and the only reason he didn’t feel a thing was because of the adrenaline coursing through him. So for one last time he looked around the now bloodied warehouse to devise a plan. That’s when he noticed a beretta next to one of the corpses. Mista devised a plan to try and kill at least one of them first and than snatch the beretta to deal with the survivor.

Mista than sprinted in the beretta’s path and fired two rounds in front of him. No. 1 was there to kick the bullets to the other pistols all around the warehouse until they landed their mark. “PASS PASS PASS!” The pistols cried out. The two bullets each pierced the lackey at the top of his head and he collapsed beside his boss who was still shielding himself behind the barrels. Mista had thankfully managed to make it to the beretta and hide behind a pillar nearby. Even more lucky, the beretta Mista had snatched was fully loaded with fifteen rounds. “Must’ve been that first guy we wasted.” Mista now had a total of eighteen bullets he could use to waste the boss with, even if it didn’t seem like he’d need to. 

The boss had picked up the lackey that had died as well as the machine gun he had an stepped out from behind the barrels. 

“Just come on out Mista! I know best when I’m beat and I don’t feel like getting my suit dirty so how about I just surrender?!”

_“What the hell is this guy blabbering about?!” _Mista could tell the man was very obviously lying but he couldn’t understand why. That’s when he peered behind the pillar and saw the state the boss was in. “Tch. Figures he wouldn’t value the lives of his men.”

Mista had ultimately thought enough was enough so he dashed out from the pillar and fired his final three rounds at the man. No. 5,6, and 7 had taken to riding the bullets and were careful about sending them down the right path. Their target for now was his right hand which was holding the gun so they kept flying in a straight path until they were inches from the lackey’s face. No. 5 and 6 kicked their bullets but no. 7 continued riding his. He called for No. 5 and 6 to join him once he thought the bullet was high enough in the air and all three of them kicked it below. The bullet slipped between the space of the lackey's arm and stomach and blew off the boss's middle and index finger. The boss dropped both gun and shield and screamed in pain. That was when Mista knew he had won. "Excellent work Pistols. Now let's end this." The boss was now quickly scrambling to arm himself again but it was no good. Mista fired a good six rounds, each one being ridden by one of the pistols. Their targets were nonvital spots that would leave him immobile and incapacitated. No .1 and 5 took out his feet. 2 and 3 went for his elbows. 6 fired his bullet to the side of his stomach while 7 took out his other hand. There lay the boss, unable to do anything except shudder in fear. Mista sighed in relief. He brought his target to the ground and was ready to interrogate me further.

"G-go ahead... just finish me."

"Oh I will, but not until you tell me what I wanna know." The man looked away. He tried to keep Mista in the dark about what was to come, but it was no good. "I've no clue who it is, but they've got quite a grudge against Giorno. Something about 'Joestar blood' and 'the end to an accursed destiny'. Whoever it is, it's personal." Mista was staring at the man in confusion. "If anyone gets in their way, they'll end up dead too. They claim that they have the power to kill Giorno. And the rest of his lineage." Mista didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you in Hell Mista."

"What are you talking about?" But before he could ask any further, the man lifted up his shirt and revealed a bomb. It was on a timer and the timer read that Mista only had 30 seconds to escape. Even worse was that Mista just noticed that this was an old abandoned explosives factory. The boss grabbed onto Mista's leg in an effort to keep him there but he just kicked him in the face with his free leg. Mista was no sprinting towards the door and got out just as the timer read 20. Mista then noticed a nearby car and fired 3 rounds at it, sending the pistols to hotiwre the car and get it ready for him to escape. Thankfully the worked fast and got the car unlocked by the time Mista made it he flung the door open and stepped on the gas. Mista wasn't sure how much time he had left to get clear but he could tell it was under 10 seconds now. But Mista felt confident that the distance he'd covered at the speed he was going was more than enough to be safe.

BOOM

Mista looked back and saw the factory he had escaped from suddenly burst into flames. A large pillar of smoke started rising into the sky. Mista was glad to be alive, but rather frustrated at this failed mission.

\--------

"Of course he wouldn't say a word." sulked Sheila E.

"Now, now mi amore." soothed Giorno. "This was expected. What I didn't count on though was how deadset they were on taking us out."

Mista had returned to the palace and had explained the situation to his fellow gangstars. "Oh yeah, and I snatched this up." Mista pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Giorno. Giorno inspected the photo inside and saw a tall man in it. He was rather tall. He had a cap that appeared fused to his hat. Surrounding him was his wife and two daughters; the younger looking around 14-15 years of age while the elder looked around 18. "I'll have quite the amount of explaining to do to Polnareff." Giorno glanced at a nearby doorway. "Murolo, Sheila. I'm sending the two of you to Tokyo."

"Of course Giorno." replied the older gentleman.

"We won't fail you." replied Sheila E. As they left to prepare for their trip Mista approached Giorno. "So is this who I think it is?"

"Yes. Jotaro Kujo and his family."

"And you think they'll need us?"

"As much as we need them. It's time to end this centuries old chaos once and for all."

==To Be Continued==]>


	2. Honoka Kousaka's Adventure Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka Kousaka had simply been trying to have a nice afternoon with her friends and prepare for a date with her girlfriend shortly after. However, a swarm of people with bizarre powers start attacking and she has no other choice but to retaliate.

03/22/11  
1:11 PM, Tokyo

Honoka Kousaka was busy trying to relax from the rather hectic and emotional week she had; her seniors had graduated, they had travelled to New York with the goal of spreading word of their final Love Live performance, and had put on the performance of their lives. And now here she was, back home, her group disbanded, and only 6 of them remaining for the upcoming year at Otonokizaka High School. Nevertheless, she had managed to remain in good spirits since then. She had formed a number of bonds that couldn't be broken by time, fate, or whatever other force out there, she had convinced her younger sister to attend Otonokizaka, and her family's shop had become far more popular thanks to her and her friends. For Honoka, life had dealt her a fairly good hand.

"Lost in another daydream Honoka?"

Honoka snapped out of her daze and glanced over at the voice that called out to her. Approaching her was a young man who looked 18 or 19 at a glance. He sported emerald green hair which was parted to the left side of his face while avoiding covering eyes. His eyes were the same shade of green as was the sleeveless denim jacket he had on him, which was also decorated in white dots. Around his neck was a lighter green handkerchief and covering his legs were a pair of blue jeans. This was one of Honoka's senior friends, Lucien Draven, one of the 11 muses.

Behind him were Honoka's closest friends since childhood, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami. All 3 had decided to meet Honoka by the local Burger Prince before she set off for her aquarium date with her girlfriend, Tsubasa Kira.

Yeah, kinda. It sure has been a wild few days hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was." Kotori mused sadly.

"But there's no need to be so sad. We'll still be able to make plenty of memories with our final year at Otonokizaka." Umi tried her best to lift the mood and keep their spirits high. The good news is that she had succeeded and they now were wearing small smiles on their faces.

"Yeah us three- no, us eight are gonna have a fantastic year. I can tell." Kotori had also tried his best to cheer his former underclassmen up.

Deciding that anymore dwelling on this topic would bring everyone's mood down, Lucien attempted to change the topic as naturally as he could.

"So Honoka, ~you ready for your date with Tsubasa~?" He knew it was fairly childish to ask her this question, but Honoka was never the least bit phased by something like this.

"Yeah. I am." Honoka had started blushing at the thought. Honoka had never given thought to getting romantically involved with anyone, boy or girl, but she was. And because she was still new to this sort of thing, it stirred up all sorts of feelings within her. "But I'm not super worried or anything. After all, I got... This!" And she pulled out a small paper bag from her backpack.

"Is that...?" Kotori was smiling proudly at it.

"Of course it is." Umi said knowingly.

"Hmph. Your secret weapon." Chuckled Lucien.

"Yup. Kousaka family dango." Honoka declared proudly. "My parents and I stayed up late last night getting it ready for today."

"I also brought some for you guys if you want any." She added, pulling out another paper bag.

"Aw no way!"

"Oh, Honoka."

"Thank you Honoka."

"Mmm. Is this a new recipe?" Lucien was enjoying his dango but couldn't recognize the flavor.

"Yup. My dad came up with it earlier this week."

"Makes sense. Your father has always just known what it takes to make such delicious sweets." Umi was the Kousaka's top customer and had never passed up the chance to try one of their new treats whenever they came up with one.

"Yeah. He really is a man of many talents." Mused Kotori happily.

"Well of course he is." Lucien chimed in. "I mean I haven't known Honoka and her family for too long but that man truly is something else." In the short time he'd known the Kousakas, Lucien had developed a small sort of admiration for the patriarch of the household and would speak of him as if he were speaking of his own father. "He's hardworking, he's crafty, he's a stylish dresser, he's a great father to Honoka and Yukiho, he's... standing... right behind me. Isn't he." Lucien could tell by the sudden silence and the rather concerned looks on his friends' faces that something was amiss.

He turned his head and his suspicions were confirmed. There, standing at 195 cm, dressed in an orange trenchcoat with star-shapped pins on the collar, orange slim legged pants held up by two belts, an orange cap that looked like it had fused to his hair, was Honoka Kousaka's father, Jotaro Kujo. Jotaro was currently 41, yet he looked 20 years younger.

"H-hello Mr. Kousaka." Kotori and Umi greeted him simultaneously. Despite having known him for most of their lives, they were always shy around him. They knew he was a kind soul who would never hurt a fly, but his build and stoic attitude was sort of intimidating to them.

"Hi Jotaro." Lucien greeted him as if he were greeting a good friend. He didn't feel as intimidated by Jotaro, and was actually fairly relaxed around him. Plus, Jotaro didn't seem like the type to get bothered by a young man like him referring to him by first name.

"Lucien!!" Kotori and Umi, on the other hand, were.

"It's alright you two. Matter of fact, I've told you both multiple times you're welcome to call me by my first name." Jotaro chuckled.

"Hi dad. What's up?"

Jotaro answered the question by pulling a small rectangular box from his coat pocket. It was white and was tied up by a fancy red bow. On the cover, written with gold letters was the message 'To my loving Tsubasa'. Honoka's eyes widened with horror.

"OH MY GOD! OH GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT THAT BEHIND!"

"Honoka, what is it?"

"It's my one-month anniversary present for Tsubasa! I can't believe I almost left it behind." Honoka felt a sudden pang of embarrassment. It didn't help that all her friends present were staring at her with all sorts of looks on their faces.

Kotori was shaking her head with a rather worried look on her face.

Umi glared at her looking annoyed.

Lucien tried his best to look as unphased by this as possible but it was apparent to everyone he was trying as hard as he could to not laugh.

"Calm down Honoka. I brought it over so there's no need to worry." Jotaro too was smiling, but it didn't look like he was trying to mock his daughter.

"Well, that's all I came to tell you Honoka. Have a nice date." He tossled her hair as he was preparing to leave. "See you guys." And he walked away, waving slightly.

"Goodbye Mr Ko- Jotaro."

"Bye-bye!"

"Au revoir!"

Once Jotaro was out of sight, the three turned their attention back to Honoka's present.

"So what's in the box Honoka?"

"I know it's a bit fancy but I bought Tsubasa one of those fancy rings." Honoka decided now was a good enough time to show them.

"Nom de dieu, Honoka. How much did that cost? It looks like it's worth at least 8,000 yen."

"7,500 actually, but I think it's worth it."

"That's very sweet of you Honoka." Kotori glanced over at Umi. "Reminds me of the time Umi gave me these earrings for our first date."

Umi's face began turning Pink, but she smiled at the memory. "Well, you were going to become my girlfriend. I just wanted to make sure that all went well that night." The two gazed into each other's eyes while Honoka and Lucien chuckled to themselves.

Honoka glanced at her phone afterwards to check the time. 1:18. "Aw man. Sorry guys but I gotta get moving. I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Honoka!"

Honoka had just started to leave when all of a sudden she bumped into a man, accidentally dropping her bag in the process.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry sir." Honoka bowed to the man in apology.

The man in question remained silent. He looked tall, but nowhere close to the same height as Jotato. On him was a red jacket decorated with aiguillettes on his chest and stomach. However the most eyecatching things about him were the Borsalino hat on his head, the cog looking eyelash on his left eye, and the structure of his face. Much like Lucien, this man didn't look the least bit Japanese. He too looked more like he was of European decent, Italian if anyone were to guess.

"No worries. I should have watched where I was going" he replied. For some reason he was looking over his shoulder, as if to make sure no one had seen this. "I wish I could help but I have somewhere to be. Sincerest apologies" he finished, tipping his hat to her. He than took off down the same path he was originally travelling.

"Hmph. The nerve of some people." Kotori pouted.

"Aw c'mon Kotori, it was a total accident. It's not like he intentionally tried bumping into- ...me?" Honoka was holding her wallet in her hand now, but it seemed emptier than it did earlier. Opening it, she suddenly felt spooked. "Uh guys, did any of you see my student ID?" "Oh there it is." Lucien had noticed it under the table they were just seated at and had made his way to retrieve it. He was now in front of it, leaning over to pick it up. It was lying above a small pile of playing cards that didn't seem like they were there before, but he didn't seem to give it a second thought. All of a sudden jumped to his feet and had his posture unnervingly straight. Stranger still was the confused was the look on his face. It looked as if he'd seen a ghost.

_Am I going mad or did one of those cards just sprout an arm?!_

"Lucien is something wrong?"

"N-no. No. Just a stupid bee buzzing about."

"DAMN IT YOU USELESS ACE OF HEARTS YOU GOT US CAUGHT!" The four turned their attention to make out the source of the shrill, near inhuman voice.

"ME?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED WE STICK BEHIND, YOU STUPID 3 OF SPADES!" Now, they could hear a low cartoonish voice. To their astonishment, and Lucien's shock, it was the two cards perched underneath the ID that were bickering.

"WHATEVER! JUST GRAB THE DAMN CARD AND LET'S GO!" The Ace of Hearts did as it was told, picked up Honoka's ID, placed it on its shoulder the way one would carry a jug of water, and sprinted away. "I swear. The rest of the troupe will never let us hear the end of this!" And just like that, the 3 of Spades followed after.

It took the others a moment to register what they had just seen, and longer still to realize they had made off with something important. "Shit! My ID!" And Honoka darted after the cards as qucikly as her legs would let her. "Honoka! Wait!" The others followed her and had caught up to her quickly. As luck would have it, they also caught up to the two cards. However the cards were still moving at a peculiar speed despite their small size and the fact that one was carrying some extra weight.

But at this moment, Honoka was more concerned with getting her ID back. _I don't know what these things are or why they wanna know who I am, but I can tell this means trouble for me and my family. _

They had continued the chase for about 5 other minutes before losing them at an oncoming crosswalk. It was hard for them to spot the cards amidst the crowd of busy civilians shoving into them and restricting their vision but Umi was eventually able to spot them and made her way to them as quick as she could. Upon noticing her runnig towards them, the cards quickly turned and ran in the opposite path. They then bumped into Lucien but darted to the left to avoid him. Finally Honoka thought she had cornered them, but they moved quickly under her legs towards who knew where. Honoka turned around to see where they were running to and her eyes widened when she saw their destination. On his knee picking up the three cards moving towards him was the very man Honoka had bumped into not too long after.

The man raised his head just a little and noticed Honoka making a mad dash towards him. "Well, it isn't the end of the world." He chuckled to himself and quickly rose to his feet. He spun on his heels and started running again.

"Guys! It's him again!" Everyone immediately turned in Honoka's path and ran after them both. Just like the cards the man proved to be much faster, but not fast enough to outrun the four. He made the unwise move to turn into a dead end alley where Honoka attempted to tackle him. But the missed and just barely grazed his ankle just as he began climbing a nearby fire escape latter. However just as she had grazed him, everyone took notice of something peculiar: a third arm. As Honoka brushed at the man's leg they all believed they saw the form spring from her left arm. It was Orange and it had a black fingerless glove on its hand. Although it had failed to grab hold of him, the man had a feeling that he would feel some sort of unnatural sensation. And he was right. He was almost at the top of the latter when he all of a sudden started falling legs first to the ground below. But he didn't slip, he felt a strange force pulling him back to the ground. But he couldn't figure out what as he almost instantly found himself on his back next to Honoka, who he had knocked aside as he landed. Because he had only fallen from one story and hadn't fallen too fast to begin with, he didn't feel too much pain and found it easier than he expected to get back on to his feet. But he found it impossible to move his left leg. All he could feel was some incredibly strong force keeping his leg pinned to its current spot. And while it wasn't a painful sensation, he knew that there would be trouble if he didn't escape. But by that point he was already surrounded by the four kids.

He looked over at Honoka with an amazed look in his eyes. "So this is your stand's power, eh Honoka?"

Honoka stepped back and looked at the man with fear and confusion. "My... my what power?"

"Release the ability and I'll talk."

"What do you mean?! I didn't do anything you thief!" Honoka was visibly nervous about what was going on just now.

"Honoka. I-I think he's talking about that invisible arm that sprung from your real arm." Umi replied.

"Wait you guys were able to see that thing too?" Honoka had suddenly remembered that she had this power for years. However there was never a moment in her life that she needed to make any real use of it so it lay dormant within her and she forgot all about it.

_Guess she's knew to this sort of thing._

"That, Honoka, is what's known as a stand." replied the man. "You can call me Cannolo Murolo. I'm Italian. I'm also what one may call a 'Gang-star'." The gang just stared at him. "Those cards you chased after are a part of my stand 「All Along the Watchtower」. There's 53 cards total, just like in a common deck. They aren't suited for feats of strength but work wonders when gathering info and shielding me from any potential harm." Honoka opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as he continued. "Now what about the rest of you? Only other stand users can see stands, which means you three have stands just like Honoka over here."

"How did you even know about my power to begin with?"

"Simple. You're the eldest daughter of Jotaro Kujo." Honoka was now very afraid. Where did all this stand chaos come from? When had she acquired this power? Was her father in any danger? These were the thoughts racing through her mind. "You needn't worry. I'm actually here to help him. As is my associate."

"From what?"

"I'll explain somewhere else. Just hurry up and let me go."

Honoka was still very confused by all this, but sometimes in her gut told her to listen to Murolo. So she concentrated hard and begged whatever power she had to set him free. It listened to her and Murolo felt the force on his leg weaken until it was completely gone. 

”Thanks. Now let’s go. We got a lot to discuss.” 

"You're not going anywhere, Murolo!" called a strange voice. It was male, and it sounded old. From the entrance way stood an old looking man, once again of Italian descent. He was donning a simple two piece suit with a turtleneck. His head was decorated with an average bowler hat and a handkerchief concealing his face.

"Surprised you were able to find me so quickly, Satriani."

"I'm a stand user and ex-capo. You know that." replied Satriani as he began motioning towards the gang. He stopped once he was in front of Lucien. He than flung his fist clean at his face but Lucien caught it. But he wasn't fast enough to block the man's leg from whacking him in the stomach and knocking him onto his stomach which caught Lucien very off guard. Satriani continued marching towards the crew.

"LUCIEN!" The three girls rushed to Lucien's side to see if he was in any serious pain.

"I-I'm fine." He was bleeding from a small cut on the side of his lip and he was clutching his stomach in pain. He also could feel that he had gotten his ankle twisted which kept him on the ground longer than he preferred. And he was still temporarily winded from that blow to the stomach. But he mustered a confident look and tried to reassure his friends that nothing was wrong.

Murolo stood in front of them, trying his best to ensure the enemy wouldn't try to kick them while they were down. "I know full capable of what your capable of Satriani. I know that in spite of your 「Electric Avenue's」ability which makes you untouchable, you're still not invincible. Especially in a 5 on 2 fight." Satriani stopped in his tracks when he heard this. His eyes showed no fear or confusion but intrigue. "Yeah, I know you're not alone. You brought company, didn't you?"

"Very perceptive Murolo." Satriani turned his head and called out to his apparent partner. "You can come on out Brownstone! He figured us out!"

All of a sudden, a fist exploded from the wall next to Umi. Because of its awesome speed and how close it had struck, Umi was unable to dodge and futily tried to block it with her own hands. That's when a third arm of her own appeared and blocked the blow. It was Blue, much like her hair, and it was wearing a sleeve with a pocket that wrapped around its middle finger. But it wasn't strong enough to keep Umi from flying into the wall behind her.

_That pretty much confirms it._ Murolo thought to himself. _All four of these kids are stand users. _

"UMI NO!" Honoka wanted to check on Umi as much as Kotori did, but she knew Lucien also needed his attention. Thankfully, Kotori had run over to inspect. Despite the fact that Umi had crashed into a brick wall, she didn't at all seem injured besides a small cut on her cheek. She had even remained consciousness. A small tear fell out of Kotori's eye as she thanked the gods above that her girlfriend was still alive despite what looked like a near fatal attack.

"I'm alright Kotori. No need to worry."

"Nice to see you too, Brownstone." chided Murolo. He turned his attention to the figure dressed in a cashmere vest with multiple targets printed on it. And behind him was a slim but built humanoid figure with light Red skin. It had no visible features on its face except for Purple robotic eyes and a crown atop its head. Its upper torso looked like it was decorated in some sort of armor while its lower torso looked as if it had stockings on, as they were a darker shade of Red than the rest of its body. It was gazing at Umi with an emotionless yet cold glare in its eyes. Although it didn't show, Murolo felt truly disgusted by the fact that two stand users had shown up and hadn't hesitated to attack what were still children to acquire their goals.

Murolo turned his attention to the kids. "Honoka, everyone. I'm truly sorry that I got you all involved with this chaos far sooner than I'd prefer. These two are hardened stand wielding criminals who are out for blood. And to keep them from terrorizing you, we'll have to fight." Upon hearing that, everyone's blood ran cold. This mobster that they had met mere minutes ago had just told them that if they didn't want to die they would have to fight against two hardened criminals with abilities that were still completely alien to them. "But you don't have to worry." He continued. "Like I said, it's Five against Two. We can take them both."

For some peculiar reason, that seemed to ease everyone's worries in that moment. Lucien felt the most at ease though, as he immediately rose to his feet and started charging Satriani. That was when an arm of Lucien's own flew from his arm and attempted to strike Satriani. It was dark Gray and muscular but the hand was completely White and looked more metallic. But just before it could strike Satriani, Lucien all of a sudden went flying out of the alleyway. It felt as if a very strong wind had kicked up and sent Lucien flying. But he felt no wind. What's more was that he was knocked right into Kotori who was standing right behind him. And at the speed he flew into her, the others could feel that they both sustained a major injury.

"KOTORI! LUCIEN!" Honoka and Umi rushed to their friends' side as Murolo looked on, trying to sneakily pull something out from to get the drop on the enemies.

Satriani grinned as he saw Lucien and Kotori lying on the floor. "Weren't you listening kid? My 「Electric Avenue」makes me nearly- no, completely untouchable." Lucien looked up at what Satriani was talking about. Floating in front of him was an orb shaped figure that was dark Green. It was staring at Lucien with the same robotic eyes as Brownstone's stand but it also had a toothy grin on its face. It had mechanical arms, but they lacked any sort of flesh or overall protection making them look broken, like an exo-skeleton. This was Satriani's 「Electric Avenue」t. "Care to try your luck again?" Now Satriani was goading Lucien into going in for a second attack. But Lucien didn't even get the chance to respond. He suddenly began tumbling on the ground as if he were spinning down a hill, but in the opposite path, towards the alleyway opening. Satriani followed him to ensure Lucien remained trapped in this loop. "This is what it can do! It can reset the position of anything it touches by sending them back the way they came! Now 「Electric Avenue」, EXACT PATH!!!" Lucien began tumbling clear out of the alley and started hurling down the same exact path he and the others chased Murolo down. The others tried their best to catch up to him, but he and Satriani had already covered quite a distance and 「Electric Avenue」had blocked their path.

Murolo analyzed the situation and formulated a plan. He quickly produced a pack of 53 cards from his hat and dumped them all onto the floor where they gained sentience. They than started running after the two. "I'll go with one of you to make sure he's safe. The rest of you handle Brownstone." And Murolo dashed after Satriani and Lucien while producing a switchblade from his pocket. The others followed while trying to keep up with his plan and decide who would help him.

At last, Umi made up her mind and decided to go with Murolo to save Lucien and raced out ahead. "I'm going on ahead! You two be careful!"

"Right!"

"Oh! Wait Umi!" Kotori grabbed onto Umi's arm just before they could continue and kept her there for a second. She than placed her hands on Umi's face, motioned closer, and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it was one filled with so much emotion. Kotori than motioned back and looked Umi dead in the eyes. "Please be careful."

Umi took Kotori's hand in hers and smiled. "I promise." The three of them than raced in the path of their respective enemies. Honoka and Kotori felt rather nervous as hey still had no idea what Brownstone's stand was truly capable of, but they continued on fully prepared to take the fight to him and his partner.

At last Umi caught up with Murolo. " 'Bout time. You ready?"

"Y-yes. I am." Umi was still understandably nervous about this, but she refused to leave her friends in danger.

"Alright then. Call out your own stand."

"Yeah." Umi concentrated hard and visualized what she wanted. _I hadn't used this power for years now. Maybe I'm rusty, but I got to try and save Lucien. _

A Blue aura surrounded her and a figure materialized behind her. "Come on out, 「Strong Strong Wind」!" What was once an arm protected by armor was now given complete form. In front of Umi was a figure clad in what appeared to be a samurai archer's armor. The armor was Silver save for a few Gold rings and outlines while its boots were pitch Black. The armor covered its lower arms and upper torso while everything else was covered in a cloth material or were unprotected, showing off the stand's Blue skin. On its back was a quiver for arrows, but this appeared to be only for show despite the fact it carried a bow with it. Its eyes were bandaged up concealing its eyes and its Black hair was tied into a ponytail. This was Umi Sonoda's stand 「Strong Strong Wind」.

Although Lucien was forcibly rolling along the ground he was able to catch a quick glimpse of Umi's stand. The world also seemed to slow down around him as all he could do was try to comprehend what was going on around him.

_Looks like I wasn't the only one with this kind of power._ He felt worried for his friends as he too had a power inside him he never put to use, but knowing they had some way of defending themselves put him at ease. He then shifted his focus back to the fact that he was caught in this vortex sort of trap. _How long have I been tumbling about? How many bones have I broken? When will this sensation end? _ It was a miracle he was even still conscious despite how many times he was flung onto his back, head, and stomach. _Guess it doesn't matter. Murolo said the only way to put an end to this is to fight. And with this power by my side, I will be able to break free. So get ready, 「4:13 Dream」. We're gonna have to beat this asshole into the ground. _

Meanwhile, Honoka and Kotori were busy chasing after Brownstone ready to fight him.

"You ready Kotori? We're in a real bind here, and this is our only way out."

"I'm ready Honoka." Kotori had a concentrated look in her eyes.

"Good. Because I haven't used this power in a heck of a while so I forgot what it does. But I'm ready to fight this doofus."

Honoka than became enveloped by an Orange aura and her stand materialized in front of her, same as Umi's. "「Wonderful Rush」!" Just like Umi's 「Strong Strong Wind」, Honoka's stand had a humanoid form. It was the same build and height as Honoka albeit with more toned arms and slightly taller. Its hair bore a striking resemblance to Honoka's but it was noticeably messier. It's Pink face was void of any detail except for its mouth and round White eyes with thick Black streaks that ran down them. At the bottom of its torso was a belt with a Black star as the decoration. Despite Honoka not having activated her stand for years, she remembered what she had named it.

Kotori made the decision to attack first once they reached him, so she sprinted in front of Honoka and prepared to summon her stand.

Brownstone looked behind him and readied his own stand for combat. _Even if they aren't very familiar with the concept of stands, something is telling me to keep my guard up around these two. That Kousaka girl is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo. And the other girl likely has a powerful ability of her own. But if I'm careful, me and my stand will come out on top. We can't afford to fail this mission. We will eliminate these Joestar vermin!_

<==To Be Continued==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Really want to apologize for basically disappearing from the grid and not being able to post this sooner. I don't know when the next chapter will get here, but I'm gonna get it here. I promise. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy the ending theme. =)  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nhZdL4JlnxI
> 
> Oh yeah and I’ll eventually have bios and shit for the characters on my Tumblr in the future so stay posted. =)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the start of a passion project of mine. Hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
